


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by BabylonSapsorrow



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Male Character, M/M, Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society) Lives, so much fluff aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, still have no goddamn idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSapsorrow/pseuds/BabylonSapsorrow
Summary: Matchmakers come in all shapes and sizes.In most cases, it's a meddling friend (usually goes by the name of Charlie who sets you up with every gay man he knows) or a nosy brother (Jeff, I don't need to get laid.)But in this case (the time when the pair actually get together), the matchmaker is neither of those.For the matchmaker, 'twas not even human.Wait, what?
Relationships: Charlie Dalton & Neil Perry, Charlie Dalton & Steven Meeks, Charlie Dalton/Steven Meeks, Chris Noel/Knox Overstreet, Todd Anderson & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Kudos: 17





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I started this randomly because I don't want to think about my upcoming Chemistry exam, so yeah. 
> 
> Also, I know there's another fic very similar to this, it inspired me but I swear I didn't steal this. This has been in my drafts for a while just in another account from another site so I just wanted to transfer and publish it here. Also, don't worry since this will go in another direction. 
> 
> Have mercy. 
> 
> Still new to this. 
> 
> Also, during the texting, Neil is the one still in original text while Charlie is bold. During conversations, Knox is underlined. Why couldn't I put one of them in italics? You'll soon see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil Perry returns to his apartment to find that all his roommates have significant others, meaning he is the last single member of Dead Poets Society and also, the only person in the entire apartment. 
> 
> Also, the apartment is in utter disarray. 
> 
> But we don't have time to unpack that. 
> 
> For don't worry, the matchmaker is here!
> 
> Wait, why is that rug moving? Why is there a rug in our apartment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Todd,  
> I love Neil,  
> I love AnderPerry,  
> 'nuff said.
> 
> Also, we need more Cheeks. 
> 
> As much as I am absolutely in love with Charlie (and that is a LOT), every time I watch the movie, my heart triples in beats whenever Charlie smirks at Meeks (I know that rhymes, I am SO amused). 
> 
> I don't know where I stand on the Knox/Chris debate because on the one hand, Chris seems nice but on the other, they didn't include the deleted scene where we meet Chet in all his glorious stereotypical jock-ness. I also changed their story a bit so it's a bit progressive and less creepy (I still feel weird about it so, I don't know).
> 
> Also, I headcanoned Knox as bi because I need someone bi in this (Charlie is pan). 
> 
> I always thought Knox/Charlie was cute (still think it is), but Cheeks is so cute I learned how to multi-ship. Hehehe
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

"I'm home!", Neil shouted as soon as he stepped foot into the apartment. 

As soon as he did though, he found the floor scattered in papers of scripts for his plays, ripped drafts of poetry _(Charlie's and Knox's, not mine, I swear),_ and thankfully, unmarked textbooks _(Oh, thank god, at least those weren't ripped)_. 

_Wait, is that cereal? Are those cereal boxes?_

_Why are they on the floor?_

"CHARLIE? WHAT! THE! HELL!"

The place was quiet, eerily quiet and apart from that it was dark with all the lights off. This meant Neil was the only one home. Which is weird, since he's the last one who left this morning. The place wasn't like this when he left. 

That is never a good sign.

This could be one of two situations:

1\. Charlie has had another wild one-night stand with one of his English classmates and is hiding himself and his classmate in his room. This could explain the mess of papers on the floor (excluding the ripped drafts of poetry _unless that was part of the foreplay. Oh god, what the hell goes on when I'm not here?_ ) and the cereal on the floor _(oh god, what did he do with those. I'm never eating cereal again)_ , but doesn't explain the eerie silence since Charlie is _loud_. Like really loud. He should know, having displeasure of being late to classes and rehearsals due to lack of sleep caused by noises in the room next to his. The pillow on his head didn't help. _At all._

2\. Charlie, really drunk, tripped and fell all over the coffee table (where everything was stored, which now really looks like a bad idea should this ever happen again). Explains everything. Except that, cautiously checking Charlie's room _(who knows what you'll find in there),_ Neil found nobody. Nowhere. 

_Where the hell is Charlie?_

_Unlike him to not be home on a Friday._

_Oh right, he's in a study group or was it a drinking session?_

_With who again?_

_Oh right, with Steven Meeks._

_Yeah, study group, my ass._

It was no mystery to Charlie's roommates, Neil Perry and Knox Overstreet (who actually came to the apartment only to pick up books and clothes and spent less nights there ever since he started sleeping in his girlfriend's, Chris Noel's, dorm being closer to his morning classes), that he was crushing on one of his classmates from English classes, redheaded Biology major: Steven Meeks. Though more often than not, they often called him "Nerdy Bae" (yes, Neil came up with it and yes, Steven wears glasses). 

But what if Charlie stopped at home before going and maybe even brought Steven with him and did heaven knows what before leaving?

Whipping out his phone after laying down his books and notes, Neil messaged Charlie which followed in the following conversation:

* * *

(Fri 8:48 PM)  
dude what the fucking hell!?  
  


(Fri 8:49 PM)  
 **dahling, what are you talking about?  
**

(Fri 8:53 PM)  
Oh IDK, how about THE UTTER STATE OF DISARRAY YOU LEFT THE APARTMENT IN?! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU RIP APART DRAFTS OF YOUR OWN POETRY? WHY ARE MY BOOKS ON THE FLOOR (THANK YOU FOR NOT RIPPING THEM BUT I STAND BY MY CASE) BUT WHY?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU CHARLIE! IF I'VE EVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG, I'M SORRY BUT WHATEVER I DID IS NOT WORTH THIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! 

(Fri 8:55 PM)   
**Neil i get that you're horny but you seriously can't think that that's me. i left the house an hour before you and it wasn't like that. i swear babe, that ain't me.**

(Fri 8:56 PM)   
**I DIDN'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING**

(Fri 8:58 PM)  
Neil sent 3 attachments.

(Fri 9:00 PM)  
DIDN'T DO ANYTHING MY ASS

(Fri 9:03 PM)   
**NEILY BABY WHAT THE FUCK I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I LEFT THE HOUSE AN HOUR BEFORE YOU DID AND IT WASN'T LIKE THAT. AND CAN YOU PLEASE STOP MESSAGING ME, NERDY BAE IS ON HIS WAY AND TEXTING YOU IS MAKING ME LOOK LIKE I'M TAKEN!!**

(Fri 9:04 PM)  
It seriously wasn't you? Because if you're lying Charlie, I swear I will murder you. 

(Fri 9:05 PM)  
 **NEIL I SWEAR IF YOU DO I'LL HAUNT YOUR ASS FROM THE BEYOND. I DIDN'T DO IT. DEAD POETS HONOR.**

(Fri 9:06 PM)  
If you didn't, who did?

(Fri 9:08 PM)  
 **Neil, you're not an idiot. We're not the only person in that apartment and you're too paranoid to not double-check the locks before you leave. OH, WHO ELSE STAYS THERE WITH A KEY???? OH, WHO???????**

(Fri 9:09 PM)   
Your sarcasm is not appreciated.

(Fri 9:10 PM)  
But you seriously don't think Knox did it, do you?

(Fri 9:11 PM)  
 **50 FUCKING POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!**

(Fri 9:12 PM)   
Fuck you, I'm a Slytherin. 

(Fri 9:13 PM)   
**Bullshit. You're really a Hufflepuff.**

(Fri 9:14 PM)  
Oh fuck you. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Nerdy Bae right now? ;) 

(Fri 9:15 PM)  
 **Fuck you too. I'm in the bathroom. he's not yet here. do you think he canceled?**

(Fri 9:16 PM)   
How about you get out of the bathroom and find out?

(Fri 9:19 PM)  
 **Oh crap he is.**

(Fri 9:20 PM)  
Go get him Nuwanda ;)

(Fri 9:21 PM)   
**Oh, Neil, if only I could see you get laid.**

(Fri 9:22 PM)  
 **For all I know you're still a virgin.**

(Fri 9:23 PM)   
I guess I deserved that. I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you of destroying the living room.

(Fri 9:24 PM)  
 **Don't worry babe. You're probably just really horny and you just need someplace to let it all out. xx**

(Fri 9:25 PM)  
Love you too Charlie. Enjoy your "date" ;)

* * *

Having that happen, Neil decided to call Knox rather go through the whole messaging thing and just shout all his emotions out. But being the good and emotionally stable child he is, Neil had to unbottle all his anger (that were a mix from this situation on the apartment floor and all the frustration of his Theatre classes and play rehearsals) before pressing call on his phone, through the power of his voice (5x louder than his previous shouts):

**"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"**

A shuffling noise came from the inside of the bathroom cupboards. Cupboards where they kept their towels. Something small and furry popped out. 

It moved along the floor. 

_It looks like a rug._

_Wait, we don't keep rugs. Unless Charlie bought one. But he would tell us if he did. Did Knox buy it? No, he's rarely here and if he did he would keep it at Chris's dorm. Well, why is there a rug here? Or is it a carpet?_

_Oh, holy SHIT._

_WHY. IS. IT. MOVING?_

Out of paranoia, Neil grabbed the closest, biggest thing near him: an old, unused battery-powered lamp. Holding it high above his head and swinging it wildy not unlike how he would flail his limbs in panic and briefly forgetting about his phone call.

"Hey Neil, are you okay? Why are you calling?" 

"Uh, areyouthereasoneverything'sonthefloorandwhyonearthareyourippingdraftsofyourownpoemsanddidyoubuyarugandifsowhyisitmoving?"

"Neil, slow down. What happened? Maybe it's Charlie."

"Knox, everything's on the floor. Books, scripts, poetry. Did you rip those by the way? Also, did you buy a carpet or a rug or something?"

"Wait, what?! NO! Why the hell would I buy a rug? I'm not rich. What the hell has Charlie been up to? I swear I'm on my way to murder him!" 

"No, I checked. I messaged him before calling you. That was my first instinct. He's with Nerdy Bae right now on a quote unquote study session."

"Aw, Neil. You're about to be the last single member of the Dead Poets."

* * *

Let's divulge from the conversations to look into some backstory to clear some confusion and answer a few questions. 

Even looking into a few flashbacks briefly passing into Neil Perry's eyes as the revelation is dropped upon him. 

Neil Perry was indeed the last single member of the Dead Poets Society, that's been confirmed. Now you may ask, what is the Dead Poets Society? And who is your narrator? The latter does not matter but the former is an important piece of information I need the audience to know because why not? 

In their high school years, our three roommates along with two other friends Gerard Pitts (an intelligent gentle giant) and Richard Cameron (a redheaded finking asshole), were classmates in a beautiful but stifling and soul-crushing all-boys school, Welton Academy. 

But their luck would change when they met their incredible English teacher who would change their lives forever in their senior and final year, Mr. John Keating, who encouraged them to think for themselves and introduced them to the colorful world of poetry. Even asking them to call him from Walt Whitman's tribute to Abraham Lincoln: Oh Captain, My Captain. Even introducing them to their mantra and telling them:

**_Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary._ **

But it didn't stop there. Their Captain wanted to free their minds and show them the world outside their future ~~jails~~ offices.

After discovering their Captain's school annual and reading underneath the _Dead Poets Society_ (roll credits), of course they asked and this led to an incredible idea. For this, I shall let the Captain speak for himself:

" _ **The Dead Poets were dedicated to sucking the marrow out of life, a quote from Thoreau we would declare before every meeting. We would meet by the old Indian cave in the woods by the stream and recite poetry. Some classics, some originals. But we didn't just recite them. We drank them, they became us, dripping from our tongues like honey. Storms brewed, woman swooned and gods were created. Not a bad way to spend an evening, eh?"  
**_

This was a welcome concept for many of these Welton lads. For our main trio, poetry was the perfect escape from the begrudging future facing them in careers and lives paved by their boring forefathers.

Neil loved acting, so much more than medicine which was _his father's _(emphasis on father) desired future for him. Having being emboldened by the mix of poetry and courage, he auditioned for the lead role in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, Puck (or Robin Goodfellow, whatever you call it. same guy). Of course, even though being new to the art, he got the role and he was MAGNIFICENT. Tasting his first drop of the cocktail known as adrenaline mixed with theater, Neil wanted more. Did I mention he performed that play _behind his father's back?_ Yes, Neil Jonathan Perry has just had his first taste of rebellion and life. He wanted more.

Moving on to the next member, Charles Dalton, obviously you met known as Charlie (and even in a brief time while in Welton calling himself Nuwanda, he still calls himself that though in secret). Now, what to say about him? Best Troublemaker Award Record Holder. Yeah, that sounds good. Rebel with a cause (his douchebag father who wanted him to continue their family bank, which of course he declined, and with style). But the peak was hit thanks to Mr. Keating when he published an article under the name of the Dead Poets Society asking for girls to be admitted at Welton. It didn't help when he made a prank at the assembly by having a telephone call in in the middle of it and answer it by saying and I quote:

 **"Mr. Nolan** , **it's for you. It's God. He says we should have girls at Welton."**

What more is there to say?

And onward to the final ~~boy~~ man of our roommates, Knox Overstreet. Hopeless Romantic. A Real Nice Guy (not the bad trope, he's real. A gentleman who treats women like humans with agency. Emphasis on agency). Anyways, unlike his roommates, he followed his father's path as a lawyer. But don't worry he rebels in a weird way, but rebelling nevertheless. By falling in love. Being part of a poetry club has it's perks so Knox went to the school of his crush (after class, not during because once again, he's not a creep) and read her an original poem. Keep in mind, he's not Shakespeare or Pablo Neruda but his poem was heartfelt and she swooned. Also, keep in mind, this girl is Chris Noel, the girl from before and to this day, Knox's girlfriend. 

And that's where Charlie and Neil have come in short. 

Both were single when they graduated, the last two single members of the Dead Poets (Cameron found a woman who was just as annoying but still loving as him, and Pitts fell for Chris's friend, Ginny). They may have rebelled in every way possible during their high school years but this was the only way they couldn't. Mainly due to one reason: 

Coming out. 

Neil's gay. Charlie's pan. Knox may or may not be bi (unsure). 

Anyway, back to the convo!

* * *

"Neil, Neil, are you okay? Did you black out? Do I need to call the hospital? NEIL? NEIL? I'M CALLING THE HOSPITAL?"

"No, no, I'm fine, Knoxious. Gosh, that nickname is well-deserved. I'm fine. Back to the rug question, Charlie would tell us if he bought a rug or a carpet right?"

"God knows with that man. Wait, excuse me, no, child. Maybe he would. You never know."

"Is there a chance he would buy a moving rug or am I going crazy?"

"Neil, what's going on?"

"Something small and furry fell out of the bathroom cupboard and it's moving. It's in the hallway of our rooms right now. I'm following it."

"Neil, are you carrying a weapon right now?"

"How do you know?"

"In the words of Nuwanda: 'Neil Perry, you are a paranoid dork who cares about everything and everyone too much and being an actor has caught up to you. Basically, ya dramatic. More dramatic than me. You're a drama queen."

"Wow, you really remembered it."

"It's an iconic quote. Never thought I'd see the day that Neil Perry would be so perfectly defined in so few words. Coming from Nuwanda was the least surprising thing."

"Knox?"

"Yeah, Neil?"

"It's not a rug."

"Carpet? Electronic carpet?"

"It's not an electronic carpet."

"You don't think we got robbed do you?"

"What would they want? We're in debt and this fabulous apartment is only thanks to Charlie's parents. Besides, as far as I know, nothing was taken."

"True. Aliens?"

"Knox, NO! FUCK YOU! NO!"

"Alright."

"Oh shit. I know what it is."

"That doesn't sound good."

A mewling sound was heard in the hall and as Neil turned on the light, he could see the small ball of fur playing with the crumpled balls of paper overflowing in their trash can. He approached it and as he did, it wrapped it's tail around his calf. It stopped however as lay down on the floor on its knees, almost as if pleading Neil for a hug or to let it go. Soft, adorable, cute, and infuriating as it was, Neil couldn't bring himself to hit it with the lamp above his head, still unused. 

_Aw, hey little guy. It's so cute. No wonder Charlie brought it home. He probably found this guy starved. How long did he think he could hide this?_

_Wait, Perry, focus goddamnit!_

"Knox?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can you find Charlie or at least get him into this call? Where are you?"

"I'm with Chris in her dorm and I'm calling Charlie right now." 

**"'Sup, babes?"**

"Charlie, did you adopt a cat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to do about this, I have no idea how to end this or how to even start this, but a lot of free time has just fallen into my hands so why not? 
> 
> Also, I refuse to believe this fandom is dead so I feel like I'm going to continuously post DPS fics for a while now. 
> 
> Also, also, still experimenting with styles because I have no sense of boundaries. 
> 
> Neil (or rather Bobby Leonard) is such a babe, I watched Much Ado About Nothing and I could barely concentrate on Emma Thompson (even though this is my favorite play and she's playing my favorite character) just because Bobby Leonard (I'm sorry, the poets call him that irl and it's hella cute) is in the same fucking movie. That annoyed some extended characterization out of me and I'm here for it. 
> 
> I'm not American, so please, I'm sorry for the inaccuracies. Please feel free to tell and I'll correct them. Also, if there are any mistakes in grammar or unfinished statements, tell me and fix them. Willing to listen. 
> 
> Please have mercy. 
> 
> Still new to this. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I love exposition. And elaboration. 
> 
> Well, that's what you get when you give a bored fangirl one whole month of free time with no homework. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for the nauseating amount of fluff I will just casually dump on this fic. I got my heart broken last month so that will definitely affect this fic's course (AKA lots of slow burn and one again, fluff). Get ready babes. 
> 
> Our Captain's explanation of the Poets is different form the film because I had to write it from memory and also, modern times so why not? 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for separating the Dead Poets in their early years (it hurt me too) but don't panic for they will be completed in the epilogue or the final chapter. Date is unspecified. Hehehe
> 
> I have no idea how long I will keep this up because I thoroughly enjoy this but here we go.
> 
> Once again, not my first fic but still new to this.
> 
> Please have mercy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
